Happily Ever After
by CharmedKy
Summary: Hermione just wanted her true love to love her. Oneshot


**Happily Ever After**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to dowith Harry Pottter.

----

I was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor Common room reading a fairy tale. It was my favorite when I was a little girl; it's about a girl finding true love. That's what I really want… I would do anything to find true love.

I sort of think I have found him, but I don't think he returns my feelings, so I will keep looking. One day I will find him and we will live happily ever after forever, he will sweep me off my feet and take me to world I've never seen before, he'll--

"Hey Hermione," Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts as Harry said her name. "What're you reading this time?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch next to her. "Err… it's nothing. Nothing important," Hermione mumbled as she tried to shove the book under the cushion next to her, but Harry was faster and grabbed it out of her hand before she had a chance to hide it.

"A fairy tale? I didn't know you liked fairy tales. How come you've never said anything?"

"It's not important, leave it alone and give it back to me, now!"

"Let's see Chapter One. Harry sat down as he started reading. Once upon a time, in a far away castle lived a princess. Man, Hermione this really is a classic fairy tale."

"Hey you guys what're you doing?" Hermione's heart fluttered in her chest. It was so annoying how it was these days; I wasn't supposed to get distracted by boys. Especially since the NEWT's were so close. But it happens every time she sees Ron. My god I was really was in love, I just can't do anything about it.

"Hey Ron," Harry said moving over so Ron could sit down. I was just starting to read the book that Hermione's reading, it's quite interesting.

"Oh I'm sure it is," Ron laughed. "No seriously it is look at what book she's reading. This day should be made a holiday, we'll call it The Day That Hermione Read Wasn't Reading a --. At that moment Hermione through a pillow at Harry and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Knock it off," Hermione stated, as she walked off toward her dormitory.

"Ah, come on Hermione I was just joking around," called after her. But she was ignoring him.

"What's up with her these days?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Not sure, Mate. But you really pissed her off I think. Well I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh wait, Harry?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did, but yeah sure. What is it?"

----

Hermione woke up feeling annoyed. Why did Harry have to find her book? God he annoys me sometimes.

When she got down to the Great Hall, both Harry and Ron were there. "Morning Hermione," they said together. As Hermione sat down and started spooning eggs onto her plate, Harry elbowed Ron in the side and pointedly looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at the two of them wondering what was up with them. "Are you guys okay? You're acting all funny."

"Everything is fine," said Harry. They went back to their breakfast.

----

Everyone got up to head to there perspective classes. "What's our first class?" Hermione asked Harry. "Let's see we have potions first. Oh joy," Harry said as he put his schedule away.

They made their way down to the potions classroom. "Erm… Hermione," Ron said after a few minutes.

"Yes."

"Well, I need to… Um… It's like this." Ron stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going, and what about Harry and class?" Hermione said and she was pulled to the side of the corridor.

"I'll be fine Hermione I don't need a babysitter all of the time and you can miss the first part of potions just this once." Harry said with a big smile on his face.

"Just come on Hermione. Please, just come with me," Ron begged.

"But, the NEWT's are so close and I don't want get detention and… She looked at Ron's face it was pleading so much. Okay fine I'll come."

"Good, thanks so much."

----

It was silent for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes. I couldn't figure out what was going on Ron wanted me to come with him to who knows where and right before potions, too. I could almost pretend that he was a prince rescuing me (the princess) from the evil dungeons. Of course that wasn't true.

They had made their way back up toward the Great Hall, when Ron stopped all of a sudden and looked around then pulled me into a empty classroom.

"In here will do fine, I suppose," Ron mumbled to himself.

"What is it that you want Ron?" I said. "I mean really you drag me up here to talk right before potions when the NEWT's are so close and you haven't said anything all the way up here."

"Umm… Yeah… I'm getting to that in a minute. It's just this is erm… never mind."

He was stuttering and acting all weirdly, what the heck could be going on?

Ron started pacing as he bagan to explain things to me.

"Well, we've been friends for almost seven years. We've been through tough times together, you me and Harry. Of course this doesn't really have anything to do with Harry, but anyway. What I'm trying to say is that I've… well… Okay I'm just going to come out and say it. Hermione Granger, I've been in love with you for a while.

I wouldn't believe what he just said. Had he come out and tld me that he was in love with me? And had been for a while? Oh My God! I opened my mouth to say something, I wasn't sure what exactly but I was going to say something, when he interrupted me.

"Now don't say anything yet. Let me finish. So now that you know that I, Ronald Weasley, is madly in love with you, Hermione granger, I want to explain some more. I know that we haven't ever talked about anything like this and I also know that I don't even know if you return my feelings and further more I know we haven't even dated or anything."

He had stopped to take a breath and put his hand in to his pocket. Then, Ron kneeled in front of me and pulled his hand out of his pocket with a little box.

"But… Even so I love so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you, Hermione Granger, marry me? He opened the box. It held a beautiful silver ring that had a tiny, bright, little yellow stone in the middle.

All I could do was stare. Ron had proposed to me, this was the happiest thing that had ever happened to me.

"Oh, Ron… Yes, yes I will marry you, oh Ron I have loved for so long now I thought you would never love me back." Ron stood up and out the ring on her finger and they hugged and Ron pulled her away and kissed Hermione.

After the kiss Hermione burst into tears. "Was I that bad of a kisser?" Ron asked her worriedly. "No, no, no it's just this is the happiest I've ever been in my whole life.

----

Hermione decided that they should go to potions, since they would be only ten minutes late. As they walked into the classroom everyone looked at them. Harry had a giant smile plastered on his face.

"So glad you two could make it," Snape remarked. That will be 20 points from Gryffindor for being late and detention for both of you tomorrow at 8:00. They didn't blink twice as they sat down and pulled out there potions book. Snape went back to his lecture.

"So let me see it," Harry demanded. She showed him her hand. "This is so wonderful you guys! I'm so happy for you two."

"See what?" Asked Dean Thomas. "Ron just proposed to Hermione and she said yes, so I was looking at her ring." Harry said happily. Hermione held up her hand to show Dean and then Lavender leaned over to see what they were talking about.

As everyone was whispering about us, I just sat back and thought of how lucky I was. This was truly the happiest day of my life. And from then on everyone who asked this story, I would finished the tale with and we lived Happily Ever After.

**END**

This is my first fic that has been posted, so try and be a little nice. Thank you :)


End file.
